


Movie Night

by Anonymous



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friendship, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “How can they not know, they’re profilers, it’s their job to notice things like this,”





	Movie Night

“Have you ever been in love?” JJ asks softly. Her fingers trace patterns just above Spencer’s knee, her head leaning comfortably on his shoulder. 

 

He inhales, thinking of the best way to answer the question, “I love you.” 

 

She chuckles, Spence knows that’s not the answer she was looking for. She makes a small sound, an acknowledgment of what he said, telling him she loves him too. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

 

“Yes,” his response isn’t surprising, she’s seen the way he watches their boss longingly. She knows that feeling too well, wanting someone with all the heart you have, but there’s no way it’s going to happen. He probably knows her response to the question too, after all he is her best friend. 

 

“He’s married,” it comes out whispered, like the words she’s saying are a secret, as if Spence doesn’t know this already. She’s not looking at him but she can practically feel the pain his face is most likely showing.

 

“She’s straight,” those words send a wave of hurt through her body, her heart feeling like it may explode. Spencer shifts so his hand rests on her side, he mimics her patterns gently. She sighs and relaxes more, his touch soothing the pain of the subject they’ve decided to bring up.

 

They do this sometimes, but usually they attempt to let go of cases. It’s very rare they talk about their personal problems on movie night, those are different discussions. But when they curl up together, with a movie as background noise, it’s easier to talk. There’s no one else but them, no unsubs, no team, just best friends who tell each other everything.

 

“How can they not know, they’re profilers, it’s their job to notice things like  _ this _ ,” 

 

“As profilers they probably know on some level, but they choose to ignore it, they don’t return our love so they don’t acknowledge it,” JJ hates that he’s right, he hates it too. The truth is always bitter when it isn’t the one you want.


End file.
